burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal talk:Clan
Can any modifications please be discussed here first. ---- Member Listing/Content I'd prefer it if the member list was one list rather than a table, with headers splitting the PS3 users from the 360 ones. And it's Gamertag for the 360 not ID! Do you think we should link to this page from Player Handles, or just replace player handles with this page? Basically put everything from player handles onto a section of this page. It will say members on the header and will have two sub headers of Xbox 360 and PS3. Then everyone with online on this site, who is a user is automatically part of the clan, unless they, themselves, say otherwise. Also can we add all the names like this: (Note that 360 users will have gamertag and PS3 users will have PSN ID. Also we will have Burners and Elites. Crashbroke and I will be Elites for the 360 and Exlonox and Rappy will be Elites for the PS3. We can also have specialty, which is down to the player. This may need some working but the other two previous things will be put into action.) *'User:' The parkster :*'Gamertag:' the parkster :*'Online Availability:' Some weekdays but mostly on weekends. Actual amounts of time vary. :*'Clan Status:' Elite :*'Specialty:' Racer So we can discuss this, and most of it's subject to change but the obvious things to keep would be the first three points. If the bottom two are decided upon then we can implement this onto the clan page. Also once the actual clan page is made, with a blog (I'll sort all that out soon), we can make a mini forum here. Hope you like the ideas, :Good ideas as always, Parkster. So the 'elite' clan members add the 'sub-elite' clan members to their friends list, host the game, and invite only clan members? That sounds like it'd work for me. While I'm at it... :*'User:' Exlonox :**'PSN ID:' EXLONOX :**'Online Availability:' Weekends (weekdays too when new GCC comes out); amount of time varies :**'Clan Status:' Elite :**'Specialty:' Challenges and Online Road Rage. And Sith Lords. :L8r, Ok, then I'll implement it. Except the Sith Lord thing! Alignment of tables Does anyone know how to make the members boxes the same length regardless of their content? That way it will be neater. If so can you please edit it accordingly. Thanks, :I tried a few different ideas, with them both being separate tables, it's impossible to do what you want (even putting them INSIDE of another table) to make them the same EXACT height, unless you use the style="height:xxxpx" tag. This works, but has to be changed every time content is added and both tables have to be the same value for height. The only other way around this, is to have BOTH tables inside of another table, with the -moz border affecting that table, the problem there is, there is no divide between the two sides and it only curves on the left of Xbox and right on PS3 side, which ends up looking like crap. Just keep in mind, this is the best setting to keep the tables looking like you want, just needs a minor tweak when new members are added. :Ok thanks. Now the next step is the Blog and rules. ::I'm confused... why did you revert what I changed? Lucky you! Due to a delay, you have an extra weekend or two until LittleBigPlanet whisks me away from Paradise for a few weeks straight. Don't worry, after that, I'll still play Paradise online on a regular basis (for the clan and whatnot). I will, however, have to decide which days I'll play Paradise and which I'll play LBP (and update my profile to reflect it.) I'll give you a heads-up when I finally get my grubby hands on LBP. Cheers, New changes to the clan Right the members section is up but it's still a bit wonky. Oh well we can fix it. Anyway i wanted the members areas to be under neath one another: So the 360 users are on the left then the PS3 users below and on the right we'll have a blog. Also above all of that we'll have the rules section. So can we please discuss, which rules should be put in. Thanks, :What sort of rules are you thinking about? ::Well the basics really. No trash talking cheating, modding or offending. But then we could have users that are banned from the site are banned from the clan and you can only officially be in the clan if you've signed up here. So you've got the basic rules and the more specific rules. So it's the more specific rules i need some help with. :::Okay. However, there is no modding that I know of in Paradise. (However there may be some when it comes out on the PC.) Just let me clue me in on the specific rules and I'll help you sort them out. ::::Ok then I'll think of some rules and then I'll post 'em up later, becuase i'm going on the box to play a game with Crashbroke! Also can someone please fix the members boxes because they're still wonky :( :::::What's wonky about them? They are correctly aligned on my screen and looks fine. ::::::I just fixed them. Their height was slightly off. BTW I love your use of the word 'wonky'. :::::::That's not even on my screen... one table has a height of 310px and the other has 330px, how can that be even? :::::::my edit - your edit Right ok here's what i'm on about: Wonky proof There you go, solid physical proof! Now can someone please fix it. :What looks right on Rappy's monitor does not on Parkster's and my monitors. Weird but true. ::Ok. From that screenshot, I can see what the problem is... you run a crappy low resolution =p I will set this up to be correct at 800x600 (maybe 1024x768?) so that it will show up correctly for lower resolutions. I run 1400x900 and it is correct on my screen, but if I minimize the screen, it becomes wonky. I will see about getting it fixed. ::Another problem doing this, it should look right on Parksters/Exlonox's screen now, but for those of us that use BIG resolutions, it has a lot of extra padding underneath the content, which is fine by me, but others may not like it. I will try another work-around later, but for now, this will work. Judging from your inputs, I am guessing Parkster is running 1024x768 and Exlonox is running 1280x1024... am I right? =p :::I wouldn't have a clue, but thanks for fixing it. Now we've finished that we can get discussing certain rules for the Clan here are a few to get things started. If you want to add more then fine but if you want to change some then put an asterisk next to it and comment on possible or wanted changes. Then once we can all decide, we can upload them. Thanks, ::::No problem, let me know if any other problems arise... and I can see what I can do, I am still researching a way to do it seamlessly without hard coding everything. Proposed Rules # You must be a user of this site to be in the clan. If you want to be in but you have no account then make one. It's free! # Be kind and have fun. Don't ruin a great gaming experience for others by being rude, insulting, or annoying in any way. # Do not cheat, mod, or advertise any mods or cheats across our gamers. We want a healthy reputation. # Please abide by the site rules as well, when participating in clan discussions on this site. After all, the clan is part of this wiki. # Try to stick to the Burnopedia Clan official gray and orange color scheme. However, if this can not be done then there are no real problems. However most vehicles in all games support the style. # If you are banned or warned about behavior on this site then you are also banned or warned on the clan. This also works the other way around, so don't think that you can break the civility rules while gaming: they will have a knock on effect. # Finally have fun, and if you can, contribute to the site. We're online most days, so feel free to message us on Xbox Live, PSN, or via the wiki's various communications systems. Proposed Rules' Comments Please carry on with comments here. Thanks. ---- I grammar-fied the rules and numbered them so it will be easier to talk about each rule individually. The one thing I don't understand is in rule #3 where it says, 'or advertise any mods across out gamers'. Parkster, can you clarify? :I am sure that was supposed to be an our not an out... fixed... Basically don't tell other clan members anything about mods or sheats you've found. If so then they might carry them out therefore making us have a reutation of cheating. And we don't want that. Also i've made a clan invite so can we please post that on all of the users pages please. Thanks, :I understand. BTW, I finally picked up LittleBigPlanet from my local GameStop, so I'll be playing that obsessively for a few weeks. (It's amazingly fun!) Also, when are we planning on putting the clan into action? After we send the invite out to everyone on the site, would be my guess. Um, where exactly is the clan invite? (I want to know so that I can help send them out.) Later, Here! However we need to concentrate on the rules first. Is everyone happy with the rules? If so then we can put them into action. However i'm still not happy about the members area. I'm going to completely re-do it so that it's on another page. It will just make things easier too. Also i want a blog as well, like one on the main page, so that we can post stuff. Or is that not needed? Thanks, Parkster, I've figured out every car that can use the Grey/Orange or Orange/Grey Livery. There are a few cars that cant use it like the Kitano Hydros Techno, but for that car, it doesn't really matter, the nostalgia of being the custom coupe ultimate must be kept. So what I'm asking is to make a page with the recommended liveries for each car. :Yeh that's a great idea. ALso do you remember on live when we were talking about this, i said that we could add a template to each Paradise vehicle page, which has the clan colours. If i leave this down to you to create then yes. Thanks again, Ok, what I'm thinking is to make the page with a list of all the liveries that can or can not be made on a page. Then, like for the boost classes, they can link to the page, for example for the Tempesta GT It would say, "Finish 1" whilst linking to the livery page. I already added it to the Vehicle Infobox. I was thinking that we should add something about the clan on the welcome template. What do you think? Accepted Changes Ok we've got loads of ideas but before we all forget them, i'll consolidate all of the accepted changes that we've discussed. If you have any disagreements or additions then please say: ---- # All of the mentioned rules will be put into action. # The members page needs cleaning up so it only has one vertical list, to keep things neat. # We need a page for all the cars with clan colours. # We need a template to put on each car page, which will notify the user that it is capable of using the clan colours. ---- So that's all of the stuff we've got to do. Once we've done them, then take them off the list so we can concentrate on the next objective. Thanks again, this is making good progress. :D Got the paragraph on the Welcome template. I also sent an invite to all active users of the site. The message can be edited here. L8r, Also, how's this for the single-column members page? Outstanding Tasks Just as another heads up, there's still two more tasks, which need completing. Thanks: # We need a page for all the cars with clan colours. # We need a template to put on each car page, which will notify the user that it is capable of using the clan colours. If there are still concerns with these tasks or new tasks, which may need to be undertaken, then please say. Thanks again, :Anyone think we should protect the clan page? ::Godd idea, i think that if we make the main clan page protected but keep the members page open then that'll be good. Nice idea. Also has there been any more development on the clan template and the cars supporting the official livery? Ok, i got a clan video made, I wish to put it on the page somewhere. The clan colors page's liveries will be added over the weekend. :What do you think about putting the video where the clan logo now is? I was think about putting it at the bottom in its own little box and then putting it on the clan invite and other gaming wikis too. What do you think? :That works. Thats fine by me. Home Club I got into the PlayStation Home beta and created a club that can be used for the PlayStation members of the Burnopedia Clan. We can meet in it and discuss what we're going to do, as well as leave messages on the bulletin board for others to read when they stop by. Those signed up for the PlayStation Network should check their email to see if they were selected to join the Home beta. I'll be sending invites to all of the people who listed their PSN IDs on the clan member list. :The e-mail said to redeem that code last night, and I forgot to. Luckily it let me do it tonight, so I have the PSN Beta installed now... there's only a few of us on PS3 though. ::Did you get the club request i sent you? :::Yeah, in the club house now, setting up my area =p Special:UserLogin I think it'd be better if the link to the UserLogin page actually went to . But that's just me. Gp75motorsports (talk) 20:32, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :The page it's set up at is ok as far as we can see. I don't think many people will be phased by this. Thanks for the notice anyway. ::No problem. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN/CSW Wikia Autoconfirmed User 20:53, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Clan Meeting Time Is it alright for everyone if the first clan meeting is officially set for Friday, January 2 at 5:00 P.M. GMT? :Fine by me. I should be there. ::I can probably be there but i am flying home that day from mississippi and migh have some trouble depending when the flight is. 04:07, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::I'm making it official on the Clan page. Clan Press I advertised about the Clan at Wikia Gaming, so no need for anyone else to. Also, if you haven't already, check out the new info on the Official Clan Page